


Unspoken

by shuuenpro



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but they don't make it official, kind of unestablished relationship?, u kno how dumb teens do that thing, where they're so obviously gay, yeah exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuuenpro/pseuds/shuuenpro
Summary: "Soft summer nights often feel reality has been altered when there’s no one else around."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love big gay idiots.
> 
> Originally written for an IDOLiSH7 secret santa thing on tumblr!

Soft summer nights often feel reality has been altered when there’s no one  
else around.

 

The moon rises and takes the place of the sun. When this happens, it replaces the harsh and energetic light that bathed the Earth in a bright yellow haze with a gentle, silvery glow; one that paints each tree and plant and glass window pane and still lake with a reflection of itself. Muted voices seem to whisper to each person still awake, “Shh, quiet,” as the normally loud voices of people fall to whispers in the dim moonlight. Chilling winds pass over placid ponds and brush by citizens’ hair and ears, carrying centuries of quietly passed promises, words and feelings left unspoken, all of the fleeting things that have touched the minds of those long since passed. On a night of the same caliber of which has just been described, another chorus of fleeting things will join the winds of the summer night.  
On the road through a valley passing through the night, two boys, usually excitedly bickering, had fallen silent as the younger one drives.  


 

Riku Nanase, age eighteen, sat in the passenger seat, one arm propped up on the armrest, and the other extended out the window. He idly stared out the window at the road, imagining stardust trailing from his fingertips as the car continued down the road. He tore his eyes from his daydream to glance at Iori Izumi, one year his junior, at the driver’s seat. His eyebrows were drawn together very slightly in concentration, eyes locked on the road with a distant sort of focus. His dark hair cast shadows on his face, but left just enough of it unveiled to show a prominent shine in his eyes. His expression overall, Riku felt, was sharp enough to cut diamonds. Riku sighed unconsciously as he watched him, wondering what on Earth he was thinking about.  


 

“Is something wrong, Nanase-san?”  
Iori’s voice shattered the longstanding silence like a bullet through a glass window pane.  


 

“Hm--?” The redhead started, taken aback slightly. “No, not at all. It’s just–” Riku glanced around his surroundings, searching for some explanation for himself.  
“It’s pretty late, isn’t it?” He responded finally as he eyed the the car radio’s clock. 1 AM.  


 

Iori nodded. “Yes, it is.”  


 

Riku looked out the window again, at the valley they were driving through. No other cars were on the road; the only sounds being made were from the car, and their own breathing.  
Riku shut his eyes and recalled the reason they were out so late on the road in the first place.  


 

Iori had decided to spend his day off visiting his parents, whose residence was in a city not very close to them. Riku, after being informed of this, became increasingly worried about Iori driving there and back on his own, to the point that he insisted on joining him. It took him less arguing than expected to get Iori to agree.  


 

The older boy returned his attention to Iori, now busying himself with tracing his features with his eyes. ‘I’m not sure what you’re thinking about, Iori,’ he thought, studying the other’s movements with half-lidded eyes, ‘but I know what I’m thinking about.’  
Since day one, Iori had always been strangely captivating. His movements were perfect, graceful, purposeful. His tone was sharp, his words were blunt, and at first glance, his eyes were as chilly as a winter storm.  
However, when you take enough time to look into those cold eyes of his, you begin to see something else within it. Something more. When he did, it was as if the snow had melted away and flowers grew in their stead– and suddenly, all of Iori’s rude words, offhand comments, fleeting flush of the cheeks, and other actions and mannerisms began to make sense to Riku. Iori was something he had never seen before, and each day, he fell more and more in love with what he found as he unraveled the mystery that was his groupmate. Just as the snow in Iori’s eyes melted, Riku’s original distaste dissolved into interest, then to care, then to love.  
Sometimes, Riku decided, love is better left unspoken.  


 

“Nanase-san.” Iori spoke again, nearly startling his companion.  
“You’re tired, aren’t you? You should sleep until we arrive back at our rooms. You need to rest.”  


 

"No." He responded, a bit too quickly. He mentally cursed himself as Iori raised an eyebrow.  
"No?"  
Riku looked to his friend, eyes unwavering. "You're here with me. Just us... I like spending time with you, Iori. I don't want to spend it unconscious."  


 

Iori looked ever so slightly genuinely flustered for a moment, a soft pink glow appearing on his cheeks. He spoke after he collected himself again, cool resolve locked within his words.  
"That's no excuse... we spend plenty of time together with our unit work."  


 

"That's work, Iori!" Riku objected, puffing out his cheeks in frustration. "I'm talking about free time, where we can just relax, and talk... or something."  
"We've hardly said a word this entire drive."  
"I just like being with you, okay?" He argued, crossing his arms. "I enjoy your presence. Even if you aren't talking."  
A silence filled the car for a moment, one that Riku decided to get rid of very quickly.  
"Besides... you look more tired than I do. Why don't you pull over and let me drive us home?"  
Iori frowned. "I feel fine."  
"Sure... okay... alright..." He responded sarcastically, with a skeptical stare. "Now, let me drive."  
Iori sighed, waving a hand in defeat. "I don't want to argue with you right now. Fine. Do you know your way back?"  
"Of course I do. Don't worry so much, just pull over up here."  
Though Iori looked very far from content, he pulled the car over. Riku unbuckled and got out of the car as Iori did.  


 

As soon as Riku stepped out of the car, the cool night air washed over him, filling him with a sense of calm that made him reflexively smile.  
"Nanase-san, don't stand out here for too long," Iori scolded, walking towards him. "The night air isn't good for you. Hurry and get in the car."  
Riku took a step towards Iori, still smiling, and kissed him on the cheek. "Get some sleep, okay?" With that, he walked back towards the car, leaving Iori to blush and stutter like usual in peace.  


 

Iori sat down in the passenger seat just a few moments later. Riku wasted no time in beginning to drive again.  
The quiet in the car persisted, as did the focused face Iori wore not too long ago. Riku's grip tightened slightly on the steering wheel.  


 

"...Nanase-san?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I overheard Tamaki and the rest of our group talking about the Pocky Game...  
...It sounds interesting, doesn't it?"  
From the corner of his eye, Riku could see that his face was becoming increasingly red.  


 

Riku smiled gently, keeping his eyes on the road, and asked softly, "Would you like to play it with me, then, Iori?"  


 

Iori stared out the window, fists clenched on his lap. "...I-It's up to you. I only thought it was interesting..."  
Riku laughed quietly. So this is what Iori had been thinking about.  
"Sounds good to me."  
"...We're not playing tonight, though. As soon as we get back, you're going right to your room to sleep. You need rest."  
Riku stuck out his tongue with a smile. "Yeah, yeah, okay, mom."  
Iori shot him a glare in response, then put his head back against the headrest and shut his eyes. His breathing soon slowed to a rhythmic pace; he was asleep.  
Riku smiled to himself, driving into their city.  


 

Yeah... sometimes love is better left unspoken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! ♡  
> With that kind of ending, i might write a sequel;; drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts? If enough people are in support of it (or I get bored and do it anyways) that might be a thing in the near future ;0 Thank you again!!


End file.
